


Live fast, Die young

by Beacha



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beacha/pseuds/Beacha





	Live fast, Die young

The battle at Gronder Field was a tedious and stressful one. The casualties of the Kingdom were few, but the impact of those losses was huge. The already small army was now even smaller. Rodrigue, Felix’s father and a dear friend for Dimitri, was dead. He sacrificed his life for the rightful king, dying in Dimitri’s arms. Though the Empire suffered heavy losses and a gravely injured Emperor, it was a hollow victory. Rodrigue was gone and ... and….  
Byleth squirmed and cried in Dedue’s arms. Blood was soaking through her top and staining her and Dedue’s hands.  
“Everyone, please,” Mercedes cried, “Give her space!”  
Manuela and Flayn rushed forward to help. Manuela was a slightly weaker healer than Mercedes or Flayn, but she was an effective pain killer. Byleth’s breathing had slowed down and she was no longer squirming.  
“Hang in there, Byleth,” Manuela cooed as she squeezed her hand, “We aren’t done with you yet.”  
Byleth slowly began to close her eyes only to be lightly smacked by Flayn.  
“Don’t close your eyes, professor! We need you awake!”  
Mercedes was breathing heavily as she focused herself on healing her former professor. The bleeding had slowed down and the wound was looking raw.  
“That’s all I can do for now,” Mercedes panted, “We need to get back to the monastery.”  
“Dedue,” Dimitri finally spoke, “Can you carry her back?” His back was turned and his voice was cracking.  
“Of course, your highness.”

The march back was a blur. Byleth remembers being held against Dedue’s chest and being squeezed lightly when she dozed off. Her stomach ached dully. The towering walls of the monastery provided a comforting sight. Dedue’s footsteps echoed through the empty halls. Mercedes, Flayn, and Manuela muttered softly to themselves. Manuela rushed forward to unlock her infirmary, kicking the door open. Dedue ushered Byleth in and gently placed her down on one of the beds.  
“Dedue you may take your leave now,” Manuela stated. Dedue bowed in response.  
“Of course.”  
He left, leaving Byleth with the three mages. Suddenly, Byleth cried out and began to clutch the wound again. The raw wound had opened and began to bleed again. The three ladies rushed to her side and Flayn delicately took her hand.  
“It’ll be ok professor, we’re gonna let you sleep now.”  
Byleth nodded before a wave of exhaustion swept over her. Eyelids feeling heavy, they slowly closed.

The next morning, Byleth didn’t exactly wake up as so much be blinded by the shining sun. She sat up slowly while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
“Good morning professor,” Manuela chirped, “I have some coffee boiling for you.”  
Byleth looked around the room and stared down to her wound. It was no longer raw and had a light pinkish colour to it.  
“Your wound healed up very nicely. Just rest for a few days and you’ll be good as new!”  
Byleth nodded in understanding.  
“Coffee?”  
Manuela chuckled.  
“Of course. Let me fetch it.”  
Byleth was left alone in the infirmary. A harsh knock at the door broke the silence, surprising her.  
“Manuela?”  
She opened the door a crack as eyes widened in shock.  
“Dimitri?”  
The large prince’s eyes were uncharacteristically soft. Byleth opened the door further to let him in.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Good. Thank you.”  
“Excellent. You are far too valuable to lose. Please take care of yourself.”  
Byleth nodded and Dimitri turned to take his leave.  
“Oh, your highness,” Manuela had returned, “I need you to help me with Byleth. What I must do is going to hurt and, uh, your arms don’t look like too sensitive.”  
Byleth awkwardly shifted from foot to foot and Dimitri sighed.  
“Fine.”  
Dimitri left the infirmary several minutes later with an arm covered in scratches and bruises.  
“Well,” Manuela sighed, “I’m glad that’s over with!”  
Byleth nodded.  
“Tired…”  
“I know, I know. You can go back to sleep now. Try not to move too much, your wound is healing well but it’s still raw.”  
Byleth fell back onto her pillow, falling asleep near immediately.

She awoke once more in the middle of the night. The moon shone through the window and illuminated the room. Byleth figured she could go for a quick walk. Everyone would be asleep, and there was no chance of bumping into someone. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The stone floor was cold under her feet and she had to feel around for her boots. Her cloak had been draped over the back of a nearby chair.  
Winter had turned to spring, but the night air still had a biting chill. Wrapping the cloak even tighter around herself, Byleth began to wander subconsciously towards the cathedral. Sothis had long left her, but visiting the large building also made her feel close again. The bridge leading in was crumbling and covered in debris from previous battles. Byleth took care to slow down as to not trip. The once beautiful cathedral was too crumbling, the roof collapsed and piles of rock covering the floor. Few pews were still in one piece and the ones that were couldn’t bear the weight of an adult person. It was tragic to see such a beautiful symbol of unity fall into such disrepair.  
Byleth’s footsteps clicked on the cobble floor and echoes through the empty hall.  
“Who does there,” a ragged voice called out. Dimitri.  
“It’s Byleth.”  
“I see.”  
His voice seemed more relaxed knowing she was there. Byleth walked up next to him and sat down.  
“What are you here? Shouldn’t you be resting?”  
“Slept all day. Wanted to walk.”  
“I see,” Dimitri clenched and unclenched his fist. Byleth noticed.  
“Is your hand ok? I’m… sorry.”  
Dimitri shook his head.  
“Don’t worry about me. This will heal. I want to make sure your wound heals. How is it?”  
Byleth took a quick glance down at the wound. It had healed remarkably fast thanks to Mercedes, Flayn, and Manuela.  
“All good.”  
Dimitri leaned back and closed his eye. The pair sat in silence for several minutes.  
“I-,” Byleth spoke again, “I’m sorry about Rodrigue. I know how important he was to you.”  
“It should have been me. It was my punishment.”  
“He needed you to live. You will save Farghus.”  
“Why did it have to be this way? Why must he become another ghost to haunt me?”  
“Reclaim the kingdom. You will be at peace; so, will he.”  
“I understand. I understand what must be done. Professor, thank you. Rodrigue will be appeased.”  
He stood up.  
“Let me return you to the infirmary.”  
Byleth shook her head and stood up.  
“You go to bed. You need to rest. I can walk myself back.”  
Byleth turned and left.


End file.
